1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods of the present invention relate to welding and joining, and more specifically to tandem buried arc welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
As advancements in welding have occurred, the demands on welding throughput have increased. Because of this, various systems have been developed to increase the speed of welding operations, including systems which use multiple welding power supplies that direct their respective welding currents to the same welding operation. While these systems can increase the speed or deposition rate of a welding operation, the different welding arcs, created by the multiple power supplies, can interfere with each other causing arc blow and other problems during welding. Thus, improved systems are desired.